


If You Were a Movie (Kellic one shot)

by KellicOnMyGravestone



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, The World Tour, kellic - Freeform, ptv/sws world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellicOnMyGravestone/pseuds/KellicOnMyGravestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best friends" Kellin and Vic try to have a Netflix marathon after a failed attempt at shooting the announcement video for "The World Tour".</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were a Movie (Kellic one shot)

WARNING: SMUTTTT

Vic P.O.V.

"We're going to Europe," I state, pulling back my pointer finger to represent "one".

"We're going there," Kellin echoes.

"Uh, we're going to Australia," I recite, pulling back my middle finger.

"We're going there," he says again.

"We're going to Japan," I recall, pushing my ring finger back.

"We're going there," Kellin repeats.

I notice that Kellin has been mocking my hand and finger movements and I can't help but to smile. But I wipe that smile off of my face once I remember that Kellin is only playing around with me in a friendly, bro way. Not in the way that I want him to.  
This is so stressful. Kellin has had his bright blue eyes digging through mine for almost this entire video. The camera's probably feeling quite jealous.

I mean, we've been at his house rehearsing for this announcement for an hour now, and Kellin's been reminded time after time to look at the camera and not at me. The main reason for that being that I just cannot focus when his beautiful eyes are staring directly at mine.

I know he thinks it means nothing, that we're best buds and he's just trying to give me his undivided attention, but it's the opposite for me. I am in love with Kellin Quinn Bostwick. His hair, his lips, his laugh, his motherfucking eyes that give me tingly things in my stomach every time I look at them, everything.  
I'm not even gay. He's not even gay. But for some reason, I find myself imagining the scent of his hair, or what it would feel like to look into his perfect blue eyes, knowing that he loves me back. But I know he never will. This is the real world, and it sucks.

"Yo, Vic," I hear Kellin say.

I feel my shoulders being shaken and I am abruptly brought back to reality. Once the realization of Kellin's hands on my shoulders sinks in, my heart speeds up and the tingles resurface in my stomach.

"You alright, man?" Kellin asks.

"Uh, yeah. Just, uh... I'm kinda tired. Can we do the tour announcement thing tomorrow? 'Cause I went to sleep super-late last night, and I know we agreed to do it today at the latest, but I really need some sleep, and it's really important that people get sleep because they need to recharge and get stronger and shit so-"

"It's fine, Vic. Calm down for a minute, will you? We can do it tomorrow. The fans can wait," Kellin smirks, "right?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess. I better get going, 'cause, you know, really tired and stuf-"

"Really?" he steps closer to me, "You know, we could do that thing we've been talking about doing. The fun thing," he smiles.

Is he... hitting on me? No. No he isn't. Not possible. Is it?

"Let's watch Netflix for the rest of the day!" he carelessly throws his arms up in the air and turns around.

As he is running to get his laptop, I realize that I actually am pretty tired. But am I going to pass up my tenth Netflix day with Kellin? No way. I think I'm going to keep my feelings under wraps for today. He's my best friend, and watching movies together is our thing. I don't want to ruin our movie night.

"Got it," Kellin exclaims, displaying an extremely small HP computer. Possibly the smallest computer I've ever seen.

"Um, what happened to your old laptop?" I inquire, remembering the huge, tv-like processor that was large enough so that we didn't have to touch each other while watching the movie.

I swear, if Kellin is serious about this small computer, my plans for NOT revealing my love for him will be ruined automatically.

"The old one stopped working. I don't know why. Probably because it was so damn old. But I have a substitute here!" he points enthusiastically at the baby HP and motions for me to go up the stairs. To his bedroom?

He grabs me by the wrist and I almost hyperventilate as my spine is attacked by chills from physical contact with him.

"C'mon, Vic. My bed's comfier than that ugly couch anyway. I don't know why we've never watched in my room. I have memory foam and stuff," Kellin brags.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea..." I try to pull back but he is stronger somehow and manages to drag me up the stairs to his beloved bedroom.

The place that I have so often fantasized about. Walking in, I am surprised to find that his room is clean and his bed is made.

"I was kinda planning on having another movie night today," Kellin confesses. "Come on," he beckons to me, jumping on the bed with the laptop on his lap and patting the spot next to him.

"Fine," I surrender, and sit beside him, being sure not to touch him.

Kellin P.O.V.

My big laptop is actually perfectly fine. I just wanted to get Vic to sit closer to me.

He's been pretty mopey today, so I thought today would be the day I tell him how I feel about him. I'm terrified, though, because Vic isn't gay. He would never like anyone like me. So that's why I decided to play it cool and not let the secret out today. I don't want to ruin our friendship. But oh, how I want him to be close to me, friends or not.

He is sitting next to me now, but he is nowhere near touching me.  
"So what movie do you want to watch?" I ask him, trying to get him to move closer to the screen, therefore moving closer to me.

"Uh, how about we watch the first episode of 'Orange Is The New Black' again? That's always fun," he suggests.

"ORRR... We could watch 'Gladiator'," I counter. "Come here so you can see what the options are," I pat the bedding next to me.

He doesn't move more than a centimeter closer.

"Vic, how the hell are you going to watch a movie if you can't see the screen?" I laugh.

"I don't need to see the screen. I can hear it," he replies.

"You're so full of bullshit," I am cracking up.

We are both cracking up.

Oh, fuck it.

I wrap my arm around his waist and pull his beautiful body as close to mine as possible.

He swiftly turns his head to look at me in confusion.

It is silent for a few minutes, and we are simply listening to the sound of each other's breathing and feeling each other's heartbeat through the air.

Holy shit, I hope he's not creeped out.

He'd better not be homophobic. That would ruin our friendship. Permanently.

Vic P.O.V.

Holy shit.

Kellin is staring right at me. His perfect arm is around my waist.  
My heart is beating impossibly fast. I can feel his hot breath on me.

I dare to move my face a little bit closer.

And he moves his face a little bit closer.

We stop in the middle and just breathe for a few seconds.  
And then he does it. He moves his pink lips a centimeter closer and puts them on mine, and I am on Cloud 9. All it takes is another second of this and I am ready.

I push my lips further into his and he kisses me in return with enough force to push me on my back. The laptop has fallen off of him and is now on the ground, probably broken.  
I am on my back and he is on top of me.

He slowly moves his mouth to my ear, pushes my hair aside, and whispers, "I love you, Vic."

Those four words make my heart beat four times faster than its previous speed.

He kisses the top of my ear and whispers again, "If you love me back," and then a long pause, "fuck me."  
I do not hesitate.

Switching positions, I flip over so I am on top of him and he is at the most vulnerable position, under me.

I bash my lips into his and kiss him until my mouth wears out, then I move my mouth down in slow movements, licking and sucking on every soft spot on his neck. Once I get to the spot above his collarbone, he lets out a soft moan, and I know I have accomplished something.

Kellin P.O.V.

Vic is the only person who has ever found my sensitive spot. He is sucking and kissing and licking my neck and my collarbones, and I am in a complete state of ecstasy.

"Vic?" I try to say, but end up moaning his name instead.

"Yeah?" he manages between kissing and sucking and hickey-leaving.

I chuckle at the thought of what I'm about to say, "Are you gonna blow me or nah?"

We both laugh crazily hard at the slang as if we're not in the middle of a heated love-fest.

All of a sudden he's telling me to sit up, and he puts his hands at the end up my shirt to pull it up. Once my shirt is off, I feel weirdly exposed so I take his off too. And, God, he's hot. I just want to lick him and kiss him all over.

He sets his beautiful hands at the center of my stomach and slowly moves them up in a circular motion, and I shiver at the feeling of his bare skin on mine. He keeps moving his hands up until he reaches my shoulders, where he strokes my arm in a downward fashion, ending up at my wrists, pinning me down.

Vic moves his mouth up to my ear and quietly whispers, "Stay still."

I nod in acknowledgement as he moves back down, all the way to my jeans. He pulls the zipper down and takes my pants off all in one fluid movement.

He slips a little bit under my waistline, and traces his delicate fingers along the skin while shivers are sent throughout my body.  
He puts his hands over my boxers and tortures me by massaging my length with the fabric preventing contact. I buck my hips up.

"Hey, I said stay still..." he reminds me.

He slowly pulls off my boxers, tracing along the sides of my legs in the process. He moves his hands up to my length and carefully puts them on it. I am in a state of pure pleasure as he moves his left hand up and down, occasionally massaging the tip and making me softly moan.

Vic starts to stroke me faster and my breath hitches, until he stops completely and I whimper at the loss of contact.  
Once I am at the point of begging, Vic surprises me by taking my full length in his mouth, and I buck my hips up, wanting to hit the back of his throat. Once I do, it is amazing, but I feel him gag and I instantly feel horrible.

"Oh my God, Vic, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. It didn't hurt. Do it again," he orders.

Shit.

I do it again and that simple act makes me release, directly into the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow.

"That actually tasted okay," Vic says.

This is amazing. This is crazy.

"So... uh, you wanted me to fuck you..." Vic says hesitantly, as if he doesn't deserve to come too.

"It's okay, it won't hurt me that ba-"

"GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES, KELLIN," he interrupts.

I love being ordered around, so I get on my hands and knees. Vic is behind me, so I can't see him, and I have no idea what's going to happen.

I mean, it can't hurt THAT bad, can it? I've never heard of someone dying from having a dick in their ass.

"Man, where's your lube at?" Vic grunts, searching through all of my drawers and cabinets.

And now I remember forgetting to buy some when I went to that convenience store yesterday. I didn't think this would actually be happening.

"Do we really need it? It doesn't change anything, does it?" I wonder aloud.

Vic just laughs, "Have you even had gay sex before? Or at least watched gay porn or something? But whatever, I guess. We can't use a condom without lube, you know that, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

I didn't know that.

I stammer, "So...uh...how-"

And I am silenced by the feeling of him probing at my entrance.  
Vic leans over to whisper in my ear, "You'll be fine."

And then he slowly moves in further, until he has completely filled me.

"Shit, Vic. That fucking hurts, what the fuck?"

"Shhh..." he whispers, stroking my hair.

And now he is pulling out of me, but he slams back in with extreme force, making me scream.

Suddenly, I feel something being struck inside of me, igniting my insides and creating immense pleasure.

"Ughh... harder," I moan.

Vic obeys and rams into me over and over again. He's fucking me so hard I can barely breathe.

It's not going to take me very long to come, after being turned on for so long.

He leans over to whisper in my ear.  
"Yeah, you like it hard and fast, don't you? You're a fucking slut, you love being fucked like a little whore, yeah?"

"Mhmm," I hum, feeling that familiar feeling in my stomach.  
"I-I'm close..." I mutter.

He grabs my length and starts stroking me.  
I try to hold out and wait for him, but my body won't let me.  
"I'm gonna come, Kels..."

I let out a load moan as my orgasm hits me.

We both release at the same time, me on the bed, and him inside of me, filling me up.

We drop onto the bed, side by side, and sit in silence for a while.

"This tour is going to be awesome," he says, looking me in the eyes.


End file.
